


完美

by Doris_CYQZ



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Body Modification through Surgery, Bottom Maxwell Lord, Cannibalism, Description of Peeing, Maxwell Lord with Female Genitals, Other, Read at Your Own Risk, Very Unhealthy Stuff, mention of previous rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doris_CYQZ/pseuds/Doris_CYQZ
Summary: 注意：不健康就对了，read at your own risk.GN!reader/max lord男人就是长批，就是能怀孕，这是常识（x
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader





	完美

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：  
> 不健康就对了，read at your own risk.  
> GN!reader/max lord  
> 男人就是长批，就是能怀孕，这是常识（x

1

说是蓄谋已久也不为过，设备都已经调试完成。你预先用刀片把Max的阴毛剃干净了，稀疏的浅棕色，柔软纤细，你很喜欢，希望Max之后还能长出新的来。而你穿上早已准备好的工作服，用毛刷和中性皂液刷洗手和手臂。你洗得非常认真，毛刷的触感让你感到真实，让你一遍遍思索自己做出的决定。你穿上手术衣，充满了决心的双手终于不再颤抖了。

Max一动不动地躺着，麻醉效果很好，无知无觉，对你接下来要做的事毫不知情。很安静，很好，这让你能够沉下心，仿佛这个世界上只有你们两人，仿佛这是你唯一要做的事。你终于执起忠实的伙伴：那细薄的尖刀。

第一刀落在阴囊的中缝，一道笔直分开其中的两个椭圆形的球腺。你用一把持针钳把分开的皮囊揭到两侧，用另一把夹出Max的睾丸和附着的输精管道。他的亚健康状态持续了相当久了，但是光从他的生殖腺看不出这一点：那对椭圆形的小球颜色非常亮丽， 呈微扁的卵圆形，表面光滑，覆盖着鞘膜脏层， 沾着深红的血液静静躺在你的托盘里。真可惜，没时间更多去欣赏，你要在大出血之前马上进行下一步。

阴囊的皮肤失去了内容物，塌陷地耷拉在阴户的两侧，你先用简单地支架支撑起新挖掘出的空腔，以备之后的使用。第二刀是沿着冠状沟的环切，以此把他的包皮和里面的一层皮囊一起推下来。你拎着他的性器，在龟头底下的位置再次下刀，把阴茎背侧的两条海绵体暴露出来。光这样不够，你把剩下的剥离出来的阴茎的中枢部分塞进包皮堆中的洞窟，从刚才你取出他睾丸的地方拎出来，这样你就可以更方便下刀，把两条不再需要的可充血物质取走。

你暂且把Max的包皮组织也从那个窟窿塞到下面，取来专门的仪器在他的下腹抻平的包皮根部打出一个小洞：你要在那里重新接上他的尿道。剩下的部分没有用了，要把它们干干净净地清除，把多余的地方用手术刀割掉，再用镊子夹出来，就像你处理他的睾丸和海绵体那样，免得造成难以处理的感染。阴囊的皮肤失去了内容物，塌陷地耷拉在阴户的两侧，经过剪刀适当的修剪，能够合适地拼接在一起，服帖地跟随小腹到阴唇的曲线。一点皱褶把新做的尿道口包裹在其中，起到一定的保护作用。你的缝合手艺一直不错，人造的那一边“嘴角”看上去也很自然。

手术的部分到这里就完成了，上敷料和简单包扎，接下来Max需要一段时间的修养，通过自身的系统来修复手术造成的损伤。没有大出血，没有意外，没有失误。这是你第一次在人身上做这个手术，没有指导和援助，以疲劳的状态操作。你没有辱没自己一直以来收获的荣誉，这让你的心情变得轻松。而且，你相信Max也会为你感到高兴。为我感到高兴。你想着，又想仔细端详自己的杰作。

真美，终于完美了。你看着那个平整的弧度，胸腔被满足感填充。你把他从手术台上抱下来，手稍微有点发抖。不是因为重量，当然，Max **非常轻** 。你抱着他回卧室，在客厅稍稍停下脚步。一面墙被改成了陈列柜，柜子前的一小片地板却是粉碎。陈列柜里是大大小小你过去收到的奖杯。你的荣誉。你忧郁地叹了口气。

2

你本来不想这么做的，既然你要爱Max，理所应当应该要爱他的全部，接受他不完美的缺陷。你还没有告诉过Max，但是心里对他的生殖器官隐藏着厌烦，甚至早于你在街上捡到他：可以追溯到你曾经还在拿他给的薪酬，作为他的私人医生之一的时候。

麻烦、丑陋的器官，没有勃起的时候又细又短地垂在他的腿间，既不搭配他丰满的体态，颜色也很突兀，打破了他结构的和谐。总是这儿的问题，新媒体的宠儿，时代的新星，人潮中脱颖而出的天之骄子，因为假性包茎排尿困难，在他登上世界石油巨头的杂志封面的时候带来了龟头炎和阳痿早泄。他一直推脱手术，好像这些难言之隐又能作为他尴尬婚姻生活的罪魁祸首，使他不用在自己的身上找找为什么他的妻子对他那么冷淡的原因似的，于是炎症一直反复，最后变成你的常规治疗任务。Lord夫人都没有你见到Max Lord的老二的频率高，其实来来回回就是那么几件事：清洗，用 乳酸溶液冲，敷消炎软膏，每天换两次药。就这么拖着，直到他差点得靠造瘘排泄，Max才同意做了包皮环切。然后你才知道他抗拒的原因：手术很成功，但是阳痿和早泄还是照旧，Lord夫人终于忍无可忍地跟着男友跑了，而你又得为新问题加班。

答案是精神性阳痿，没什么外科医生能做的。切了算了。你不止一次地在开会的时候心里嘀咕。反正已经有个儿子了不是吗？当然，这话你和谁都没说过，毕竟你以为这份折磨在Max结束医疗团队合同的时候就到头了， 事实证明你是错的。 再见面就是肮脏的小巷，你从防空洞里出来，不敢相信差点降临的世界末日已经过去了，失魂落魄地回家的路上碰到了原来的雇主。搅和在烂泥里的一滩，已经褪色大半的金发湿漉漉地黏着头皮。他比你上次见到的时候更胖，肥肉从破碎的衬衫里溢出来，看上去快要死掉了。你的手戳了戳没有沾到泥浆的白色肚皮，指尖顶着薄薄的皮肤轻松地压出一个凹陷，不知道他在这里躺了多久，但这儿还像是刚出炉的面包一样，蓬松，柔软，暖洋洋的。手指抽回来的时候，这块肉缓慢地恢复到原来的形状，留下一个粉红色圆形的指印，就像你在他身上盖了个章似的。那看上去很美丽。很 **美味** 。如果他死掉的话，这块肉也会失去弹性，变得僵硬，膨胀，遍布蛆虫，然后炸开，油脂混合着内脏腐烂。那就不美了。你想着，感到很遗憾，这种惋惜如此强烈，足够你把他捡回家里。

他还记得你，像是不知道你要做什么似的，一开始试图和你套近乎，和你讲条件，想用钱来换自由，好像他的公司还在，他的全球直播还有人没看见。这条路行不通的时候他稍稍纠结了一下，最终还是配合你往他身上摸的手。你稍稍享受了几天他的温顺，而他则找到了逃走的机会。他差点成功了，下场是失去下床的自由。他在床上破口大骂，试图逮住每个机会从你的身上咬下一块肉来。你小心地避开他的嘴，等着时间磨平他的抗争。确实奏效了，他在嗓子嘶哑之后终于老实下来，像是认了命，没有再提自由，没有再咬你的手。你以为他放弃了，虽然隐隐不安，但是放松了警惕。现在想想，你不应该相信。

你不愿意去责怪你的爱人，但是Max真的不应该那样做。他在床上表现得很好，银舌头沾着蜜让你相信他的乖顺，一面却用你让渡的自由窃取了厨房里的锯肉刀，差点毁了你赖以生存的双手。你反抗了，比你的本意更激烈。你不想伤害他，但是失手把他打翻在地。Max撞在厨房边镂空的陈列柜上，你的荣誉，至高放在顶端的那尊，沉重的金属制品，烤漆的木头底座，你的名字闪亮烫金，好像要让他知道他差点让你永远失去你的光环，从木架子上跌落，毫不留情地砸中他的右手臂。

幸好你的别墅周围还有足够大的庭院，Max的惨叫没有惊动任何过路人。你不会抱怨他弄出的声响，因为他的手臂严重的受损，肉眼可见地扭曲，皮肉炸裂开来。Max蜷缩在地上，抱着自己鲜血淋漓的手臂，嘶哑刺耳的尖叫从他的喉咙里挤出，汩汩而下的冷汗打湿了四散的地板碎片。没救了。你居高临下地看着那滩逐渐和木屑混在一起的碎肉，在震惊的余味和剧烈的心跳声中得出结论。

那畸形只剩下一种处理方式，而当时你手边就有趁手的工具。

3

你抱着Max来到巨大的大理石餐台边，抚摸冰冷的岩石表面，好像能够摸到残留的体液，永远不能再擦净的鲜血。Max凄惨的叫喊又一次萦绕在你的耳边。“不，不，求你了，求你了！我再也不敢了，我会听、听话！我再也不敢了！别、别砍我的手——”可怜，你的爱人，他一定要知道那并不是你的初衷，只不过你的职业素养告诉你唯有这样才能最大程度保留他的美感。那把锯肉刀充当了工具，桌面充当了手术台。有点太高了，而且Max挣扎地很凶，于是你也爬上去，手脚并用，笨拙地用体重压着他残余的肢体，用你多年的经验和自信凌厉地下刀——

创口非常光滑。

Max发出一声凄厉的尖叫。他瞪着和自己分开一段距离的肢体的末端，仓皇地喘着粗气，像是不敢相信，关于你会做到这种程度，关于他永久的损失。但你无暇顾及，目光和他的视线落在一起：从断肢里潺潺流出的鲜血永远烙印在你的脑海里，比这么多年以来你在手术台上见过的所有颜色都要美丽，不然无法解释你为何突然对这鲜艳的颜色产生的热情。你不会让Max因为断臂丢掉性命，翻出纱布快速而熟练地给他包扎，一边忍不住舔舐桌上蔓延的艳红。浓郁的苦涩、咸、腥味，却比你喝过的任何昂贵美酒更让你沉醉，这是来自Max的一部分，这个认知只让你更兴奋。

也是在这一刻你突然意识到Max变小了。失去一侧大半条胳膊的他的身形明显的萎缩了。他原本挺高，一米八的个子超过了你，宽厚的体型更是反衬出你的瘦小。这时，你看着不再能够笼罩住你的他的姿态，恍然醒悟自己时刻恐惧不安的源头：因为你在Max身前，总是因为体格的差距感到力量的不足，你恐惧自己不具有控制他的能力，你恐惧他能够从你身边逃走。

而你现在找到解决的方法了。

“我很抱歉，Lord先生。”你说，又举起那把血淋淋的刀，重新吸引了Max的注意。你不是为了让他痛苦，那 **并不是** 你的快乐之源。你告诉自己。只是为了让他不要离开。他睁大的眼睛看着你，瞳孔里倒映着寒光和恐惧。

不要，求求你不要！他说。

求求你，我再也不逃跑了，再也不反抗了！求求你不要！他说。

住手！好痛！好痛啊啊！我再也不敢了！对不起！我再也不敢了！饶了我、饶了我吧！他说。

“我很抱歉。”你只是回答，一边挥刀往下。“我很抱歉。”

他的声音逐渐微弱，从声嘶力竭变成微弱的悲鸣。你尽可能快得包扎每一个新伤口，但是他的脸色逐渐变得苍白，冷汗、眼泪，鼻涕和唾液混在一起。他的体温在降低，他棕色的眼睛逐渐失去了焦距。我很抱歉。最后，他也只会喃喃这一句。我很抱歉。这成为他昏迷前最后的低语。

左手臂留下了大半截肱二头肌，比右边的不得已稍微长一点，两条腿则整齐地保留了膝盖以上的大部分。你想要给自己留一点余地：要是还觉得不够可以更进一步，但是如果短过了头要反悔就有点难度。Max晕倒之后，你还是为他麻醉，以免他中途醒来平白遭受痛苦。你不是为了让他痛苦，那 **并不是** 你的快乐之源。你好好包扎了他的左臂，和右臂一样挂在胸前固定位置。腿部本来应该包扎在一起，但是这会儿只能先粗略地收拾：他失禁了，尿液和血液混在一起，得先洗干净才能包扎，免得感染。

把Max收拾好放在床上已经是两个小时之后的事了，职业素养让你还有余力去收拾楼下的烂摊子。沾满血的衣服要拿去烧掉，料理台，高脚凳和地上已经干涸的血和尿需要用肥皂和专门的清洁剂一点点去清理。作为始作俑者的奖杯也要拿去清洗消毒，地上的破洞——你没法找人来修，让它先就这样吧，只能改天再来自己试试。

污渍不算非常难以清理，但是被玷污的血液让你觉得可惜。尿液。你一边擦桌子一边琢磨，觉得他缩短的双腿凸显了中间的性器，越发让它的存在显得突兀又丑陋。你越来越难以忍受他的这个器官的存在，比之前更甚：因为它并不符合Max的曲线，它破坏了Max的美。而他的某些肌肉也出了问题，频繁地在你插入的时候或者任何过于刺激的运动中失去对膀胱的控制，让你不得不花更多时间清洁床单和地板然后擦洗床垫。你又实在不想给他插管，再碰Max的阴茎去唤醒自己的PTSD，以前小声嘀咕过的话又开始在脑子里打转。

Max正处在麻醉中；你不久前把自己的地下室被改造成了手术室；设备很齐全；他现在 **很轻** ，你可以很轻松地把他搬下去；你还没有很疲惫。

反正你已经做到这个份上了。

你必须抓住机会。

4

“早上好。”你说，叫醒你的爱人。“先来换尿管和尿袋吧。”说完，你无视那试图烧穿你的目光，拿起更换的用品。刚做完手术的新通道不能用来排尿，你给他装了导尿管——又是你早早准备好的。这个步骤并不需要Max醒着，但是你每次都叫醒他。当然，你不是为了让他痛苦，那 **并不是** 你的快乐之源。只是为了让他不要离开。你在他的注视下把就导尿管的水囊抽干净，缓慢地拔出导尿管。管子上没有血迹，这很好，Max愈合地很好。插入导尿管的步骤和以前一样，但你故意描述给他听。

“你知道这是什么吗？这个的学名叫三腔导管，和其他种类的导尿管不太一样。”Max看都没有看一眼，那灼人的目光仍然黏在你的脸上。

“嗯，不太能插得进去，看来你的尿道太窄了，Lord先生。没关系，我再加一点润滑试试。”他的呼吸在你试着把导尿管插进去的时候颤抖起来，聚焦在你脸上的热度消失了。

“还是不行。我要用导丝试试看，如果这也插不进去就只能给你做膀胱造瘘了。啊，你知道膀胱造瘘吗？就是在你的肚子上——”你点了点他的小腹，手指陷进他的肉里。他应该没有变得更胖，但是因为缺乏运动，他的肉更加柔软了。“在这儿开个小口，然后把膀胱造瘘管穿刺到膀胱里，这样引流尿液。一般这是给需要永久佩戴导管的人做的。”“闭嘴！”Max咬着牙低吼，你抬起头看他，一边还在用加了导丝的软管戳他的尿道。他的表情中难以掩饰羞耻的红晕。“都已经是在换了哪还有什么进不去——”他哽住了，但是说得没错，你把导管接着往前推，注视着他一点点哆嗦着咬住嘴唇，闭上眼睛，眉头拧成一团。你不会那样做的，造瘘会破坏他整片腹部的完整性，那样就不美了。“你还是很聪明，我很喜欢这一点。”你给他一个微笑，忍住亲吻他脸颊的冲动，知道他会试图咬你。

“知道我为什么要把导管伸那么里面吗？因为那一端有一个叫做水囊的机关，是用来固定的。我要确保水囊进去膀胱内才能打水，”你拿起注射的针管对上导尿管的一个腔。“三腔导管，顾名思义，你看到这三个分叉了。一个用来排尿，一个用来打水囊，另一个是做什么的你猜猜看？”不出所料的，Max没有理你，把头扭到一边去。你打好水囊，故作遗憾地耸了耸肩。“弃权吗？真可惜，这是有奖问答呢。我本来想着，如果你答对了的话——”你拿起旁边的大注射器，里面是透明的溶液，最末的红色刻度写着“2L”。“就给你减一升呢。”他终于肯看你了，眼神中流露出惊恐。不过他什么也没问，当然，他这么聪明，一下就知道你的意思。“放心吧，很安全的，人体的耐受力比你想象得要强。”你拍了拍他的臀侧，丰满的手感还是那么美好。你没有撒谎，人类的膀胱是可以容纳两升液体的，虽然Max才刚醒，但是反正他一直都带着引流袋，大概没有什么存货。不过，冰凉的液体不是那么契合他体内的高热。Max在液体注入的时候终于忍不出闷哼出声。他刚才还硬着骨头没阻止你，这会儿看他还能坚持多久。

答案是一升。注射器里的液面降到一半的时候Max已经浑身发抖，他在尝试着尿出来，但是正在注射的过程中当然不可能如他所愿，而他的小腹这会儿比之前更圆润了，汗液濡湿了他的腿根。“够、够了吧！”他用不稳的语调强做出自信的姿态。“注射两升和一升能有什么区别啊？”

“能不能让我更爱你的区别。”你故意用更浪漫的表达方式，可是Max看上去只是被恶心到了。微妙的烦躁开始在你的胸腔里打转，你垂下眼睛去掩饰自己的情绪，但是手上的动作更快了一点。

Max在一升半的进程仰着头发出了一声拉长的呻吟，汗水从他的鬓角滚下来。“够了！”他在咬着嘴唇的间隙飞快地说道。手脚的残留不安分地挣动，铁质的镣铐叮当作响。“不够。”你只是这样回答他。把两升液体缓慢推进他的身体让你的额头上也出了一层薄薄的细汗，不过你可不会和Max比谁更加受累：他的脸色几乎是变得煞白，额角隐约可以看见蹦跳的青筋。“感觉怎么样？”你把注射器拿开，但是在这之前先扣上了阀门，Max浑身抽搐了一下，显然又经历了一次失败的尝试。“解、解开......”他喘着粗气，还坚持着自己不恳求你的原则，却在你按压他小腹的时候忍不住尖叫。“操你妈的，你他妈的变态！”他破口大骂，话音末尾的语调变得尖锐。被水撑满的他的膀胱，相应地撑满了他的下腹，顶起厚实的肥肉鼓出漂亮的弧度。真美。你半是故意地没有理他，抚摸他柔软的肚子，想象这层脂肪底下的肌肉和内脏是怎样已经被撑到了极限。像水球一样。你笑了笑，伸手拍了拍他的肚子，Max用破音的嘶叫给你配了音。

“我下去拿早餐，上来再给你开阀。”你伸手点了点他的脸颊，知道Max现在没力气咬你。Max终于慌乱地看向你。“等等？”他说，“应该先开阀吧！”

“本来是这样的。”你把他散乱的额发拨开，这次你买的染发剂不错，有点像以前他拍的广告里那样了。“但是，嗯，怎么说呢，我爱你。”你拎起装着换下用品的塑料袋起身，微笑着忽略了Max“等等！等一下！”的呼声。“所以希望你也可以更爱我一点。”

你 **忘记** 做饭了，食材已经准备好，躺在灶台一边，等待着烘焙。 **撒谎** ，你是故意留到现在的。你慢条斯理地从柜子里拿出锅，点上火，倒油，打蛋，切培根，清洗水果。

你端着一托盘食物上了楼，满意地在楼梯口听见Max的悲鸣。他一下子看见你。“我错了，我真的很抱歉！”他喘着粗气凌乱地说道，哭起来，蓄满的眼泪从他的眼眶里掉下来。“我错了，我不该说脏话，我不该骂你！我爱你，真的，比世界上任何人都要爱你！”

你忍不住露出笑容，尽管Max的目的再明显不过，你就是吃这一套。“真高兴你这样说，Lord先生，我也爱你。”你把托盘放在床头柜上，捏了捏他的肩膀。连这儿都汗湿了。

“拜托，先帮我开阀好吗？”Max瑟缩了一下，但是没有拒绝你的触摸。“求你了，我、我真的忍不住了，先帮我开阀好不好？”

真冷酷啊，连一句多余都欠奉。你咬了咬嘴唇，真想拒绝，但又迫不及待想让Max听话一点。你要让他知道听话是有奖励的。“好吧。”你说，利落地打开了导尿管上的阀门。引流袋以肉眼可见的速度鼓起来了，Max被束缚的腿根痉挛着徒劳地试图夹紧，喉咙里冒出一连串混着涎水的呼噜声，逐渐响亮到成为一声颤抖的啜泣。你就在这个瞬间重新合上了阀门。Max就像被掐住了脖子似的哽住了，僵着脖子一顿一顿地转过来瞪着眼睛惊恐地看着你。“为什——”他的疑问还没结束，你就又把阀门打开了，开玩笑似的再次打断他，让他没法咽下嘴边的哭叫。“一次性尿完这么多不太好。”你说，再次去整理他的刘海。Max看上去陷入了混乱，他的眼睛低垂着看着尿液从他的新器官里喷溅出来，飞快地眨动，那丰满的下嘴唇被他啃得血肉模糊，这也没有停下他用牙齿撕咬的动作。最终他因为长时间的排泄动作中恍惚了，无意识地屏住了呼吸，在最后一点体液零星滚进塑料软管的时候才如梦初醒一般猛地喘气，被自己的口水给呛到了，咳得流出眼泪。

你趁着这时候把满容的引流袋换掉了，过来伸手撑起他的后背一点好让他喘匀气。他得足够清醒才行，好好看着你的动作，你满意地在他瞠目结舌的表情里灌满新的一管注射液。“你不会洗东西都只过一道水吧？”你开玩笑地问他，Max却没有回答。出乎你的意料，他深吸了一口气，露出一个公式化的笑容：“宝贝......我们有什么必要非得在这种事情上浪费这么多的时间呢？为什么不愿意过来，靠近我，拥抱我，我们好好放松一下，像以前那样？”他做出一副委屈的姿态。“我觉得你并不爱我：你甚至不愿意亲吻我。”

你不得不斟酌他的邀请，思考这是服软还是伺机而动，因为他将完全有机会咬断你的舌头。但是，你们好长时间没有接吻了，而他的嘴唇看上去非常诱人，那看上去 很美丽。很 **美味** ......你凑了上去。

5

你坐在床边，一手扶着Max的肩膀，一手摸了摸自己的脖子。你对同事撒谎说是在摔下楼梯的时候划破的，那个大伤口基本结痂了。Max失去了四肢，但他的牙齿还是很锋利。“神经病！变态！疯子！杀人犯！”他这样咒骂你，怒火在他的眼里熊熊燃烧。你意识到自己可能犯了错，Max失去了肉体的力量，但他精神上的反抗被激发了，他再也不肯好好配合你。聪明、狡诈的商人，咬定你对他的爱意，吃准你不会取他的性命，左右已经无可失去，他越发疯狂地挣扎，破罐破摔，也不掩饰眼中的凶光。你的身形超过他，但是压着他并没有比以前容易，每次性交都像搏斗。只要他还有意识，你就不能俯下身亲吻、或者抚摸他，他也再不会有以前那般，哪怕是虚与委蛇的赞美你，哪怕是别有用心的说爱你。不会放任你的动作，不会回应你的碰触，用尽一起可能的方式只是为了让你难受。

他做到了。那很让人疲惫。那很让人烦躁。你在和他的不合作斗争的过程中浪费了过多的时间和精力，上周五你险些作废了一台手术，被老师在会议室指着鼻子臭骂。你意识到Max还不算是坐以待毙，他的计谋如同蛇毒一样正在奏效，逐渐毁了你，和你同归于尽。

你不能让他如愿。在会议室里下定决心的时候你还穿着手术服，手上和身上沾着患者的血液，白炽灯把木桌面照得雪白，好像在提醒你还有转机。

Max以为他已经无可失去，但你现在需要证明他是错的，需要把他敲碎：更加粉碎。

解冻好的食材被分装用的保鲜膜包裹，静静躺在水槽里，因为处理过，没有什么血水。你拿出那块肥瘦相间的肉，放在案板上，用常用的菜刀精细地片肉。你喜欢挑战自己，展示自己优秀的刀工，把肉片切得很薄，虽然用的时间要更长，但是近乎透明的巴掌大的肉片让你充满成就感。

这是优质的腿肉，本来你想要做成刺身。可惜的是已经在冷柜里放了一段时间，而且并不是为冷餐准备。为了食品安全，你忍痛热了锅。都不需要什么油，放进热锅里的肉片滋滋地响了起来，冒出热油，散发着香气，很快缩紧，变得焦黄。你放了一点点盐，没什么其他的调料，就从冰箱里拿了一瓶用了一半的番茄酱。肉片要在平底锅里平铺着煎，虽然捡到Max之后一顿你都要做两人份，但是还是没有换掉陪着你度过学生时代的小锅，偏偏今天选的这块肉分量又特别大，结果你不得不一点点地煎，大大拖慢你的速度。等所有的肉都出锅，第一批成品已经半凉了。算了，你不太喜欢烫的东西，Max这会儿大概也不会喜欢。你端着一托盘食物，酱料还有一次性手套。

事实证明留出一些肢体的部分是正确的选择，至少把他用枷锁禁锢在床上会很方便。你唤醒他，看到他的目光从迷茫变得仇恨，锐利的火苗扎痒了你的心，但是你已经做出了决定，Max的愤怒只让你更加坚定。“今天尝试了新做法。”你戴起手套，拿起烹饪的成果靠近他的嘴。“尝尝。”Max不会想在你做膀胱冲洗之前咬你的，他瞪着你乖乖咬住培根，在你的注视下咀嚼，然后咽下去。“怎么样？”你问。“恶心。”只得到这样的评价。

你倒是不怎么生气，耸了耸肩，摘下手套准备下一个步骤。“老规矩。”你说，拿起注射器。“但是我想到一点新玩法。”注射器只装了一小半，这么多次下来，Max可以相对轻松地接纳这些，但是——“接下来如果你乱动，我就接着加水。”你端起盛肉的盘子向他示意了一下。“希望你好好表现，Lord先生，如果你的膀胱因此破裂的话，我会很遗憾的。”不用你明说，他就知道你对这样的结果也无所谓，你喜欢他的敏锐。“接下来是多久？”他问。“等你把早餐吃完吧，我猜。”你好心地给他一个可以期待的时限。

说不定他也知道你接下来要做什么。你戴着手套把培根往他身上摆。其实本来应该用大片树叶垫着，免得食物和皮肤直接接触，但是你觉得自己并不在乎。你同样不挑剔自己拙劣的摆盘：只是一片片交叠，一排排相扣，从Max的锁骨往下蔓延。毫无经验，缺乏准备，昨天你在报纸上看到的，今天就打算付诸实践。

但是反正只是摆盘而已？你相信自己在美学上的自觉任由自己的手指自由发挥了。事实证明，画布也是艺术的重要一环，尤其是在作画者学艺不精的情况下，一块美丽的画布能够立竿见影地拔高呈现的效果。你发觉连在做餐盘这方面Max的身材都比那些日本的小姑娘合适多了：据说日本人选拔的“容器”都讲究 皮肤光润、白皙。体毛少、身材匀称、不能太瘦、太瘦缺乏性感。那Max不是挺符合的吗？何况他 和你准备的食材配合得尤其好：你最终仿照鱼鳞的样式把煎成长条形的培根交叠着铺在Max的躯干上，因为没有腌制，只是稍稍上了一点色，但是铺在Max丰满、白皙的脂肪上，这点颜色既不太过出挑，又不显得寡淡；淡黄色的肉油沁进他鼓起的曲线之间的缝隙，闪亮的金边填满他的沟壑，好像他也成了佳肴的一部分。他的身材也恰到好处，没有所谓纤细的腰肢，在躺平的时候腰侧的脂肪挤上来堆在两边，恰到好处地拦住培根和油脂滑到床上的路径。一整盘培根刚刚好铺满他的躯干。过程很顺利，你没怎么返工：Max很配合。 **真遗憾** 。从两肩到耻骨，最下方的一片遮住了他新长出来的阴毛，看上去就像他身上长出来的鳞甲，因为缺少了四肢，更加像他天然的生长。你不想太快打破规则的美感，小心的从最上方的培根揭起：就是那片沾着他耻毛的，送到他嘴边。Max露出作呕的表情，哦，是在介意你摆盘的位置吗？虽然他看不见，但是身体的反馈可以让他知晓。

“不太想吃吗？”你用戴着手套的手指戳了戳他的嘴角。最终他在自己吃和让你吃掉他身上的毛发之间做出了选择，乖乖张开了嘴。“还不错。”你揭起另一片送进自己嘴里，你有一阵没做过煎培根了，不过这几天大量烹饪的练习让你的基本功大为进步。“光这样吃会有点腻吧？”你伸手去拿放在一边的番茄酱，但是却为它的落脚点犯难：你把培根铺的太开了，忘记留出合适的“酱碟”，你把培根拨开一点，想把酱料挤在他的肚脐，但是丰美的肉体在这一带相互挤压，曾经连通母体的位置只剩下一道细小的横线，那很可爱，但并不适合盛放。

你在床尾坐下，为难地把玩着手里的塑料容器，就是那种街边小吃车上放的塑料红瓶子，带着一个圆锥形的头部，可以挤出细线在披萨上勾花。但是你不太信任自己的食品装饰技术，不想盲目地把番茄酱挤在培根上毁掉现在你很满意的效果。正想着，Max打开的双腿中央吸引了你的目光，你的新作愈合的很好，完美地融入他本来就有的器官......啊。你为自己的机智喝彩。“别乱动哦。”你拍了拍Max的脸颊，后者困惑地看着你。“要是有培根掉下来，你要负责全部吃掉知道吗？”这样说着，你拿起瓶子，用圆锥形的瓶口分开他双腿之间的肉唇。白色、蓬松面包一样的阴户，内里的鲜艳在瓶口的摩擦挑拨中一层层展露，就像面粉制品撕开一个小口露出柔软的内芯，你觉得自己拿了番茄酱是很正确的决定。看上去很搭。内部的洞穴湿漉漉地包裹住瓶子探进去的部分，发出“咕叽咕叽”的响声。你不是很介意番茄酱被稀释，反正另一种兑料你也一点都不排斥。手指在瓶身上施加压力，残余在瓶中的空气被挤压殆尽的同时，Max惊叫了一声，剧烈地打了个哆嗦。“啊。”你事不关己一般地把挤完酱汁的瓶子拿出来，无辜地看着大半被Max抖落的培根。“我们说好了哦。”你轻飘飘地提醒他，把瓶子放回托盘里。

首先是加水：没有新的要求覆盖旧的这种说法。他抖落这么多，再加半升水不过分吧？甚至于你觉得自己有点过于仁慈。算了，谁让实际上你还挺高兴的呢？培根的味道不错，但是最近你都在吃同一种肉，虽然很 **美味** ，也变着法子烹饪，实在是有点吃腻了。让Max多吃一点。

Max毫不犹豫地吃下去了，很难说那是因为你的手艺不错，还是他只是在尽力加快进食的速度。他拒绝蘸酱，你倒是没有在这个细节上强求。多么没有品位，真不愧是把办公室用假货堆得像销赃仓库的人。你这样想着，在喂他的间隙偶尔揭起几片，拿着伸到他被束缚而打开的双腿之间，直接用肉片分开那厚实的两片肉，没了他那碍事的阴茎和睾丸，这种动作方便多了。中间的小洞一点点吐出挤进去的新内容物，均匀沾在贴上去的食物上，像是在主动帮你涂抹酱汁似的。番茄酱的颜色有点稀释，你有时候尝到植物果实的酸甜，有些时候又几乎没什么味道，只是单纯湿润的调味。也不错啊。你满意地咽下去了。

6

Max在身上的油脂干结之前把剩下的肉吃掉了，你没有反悔，按照之前告诉他的规则把水放了：你要让他知道顺从的好处不是吗？而且，你迫不及待地想试试——你开始脱自己的裤子。

不一样的润滑质感。

感觉稍微有点奇怪。声音也不太对劲，没蘸完的番茄酱“咕叽咕叽”地被挤出来，隐约有气泡破碎的声音，倒是没有一般润滑剂那种滑腻的感觉。好在Max并不紧，倒也不需要你另外润滑。更奇怪的是，你插进去的时候，舌苔上却莫名其妙地冒起番茄酱的味道。酸甜、还有肉的咸味。那是你刚才吃下去的，大惊小怪。但是这味觉唤起太凑巧了，你还是笑起来。真美。你伸手去抚摸那已经愈合拆线的你的作品，比你之前任何一次缝合都让人满意。这非常重要，因为Max因此变得完美了。用原本皱缩的皮肤制作的阴唇延伸很敏感。你每一次抚摸，Max都回以颤抖，他的新器官质地细嫩，温暖而湿润。 那看上去很美丽。很 **美味** 。 你在抽插的同时伸手进去，抠挖露在外头的塑料管的下方根部，新尿道的小孔和他的阴蒂并没有隔多远。改造让他的阴蒂更容易被碰触，更容易在充血的时候探出幼嫩的保护。Max哭叫着猛地往上顶，像是想要逃脱你的手，像是想要免于过量快感的折磨，却把会阴压在了你的手里，反而好似是在恳求你多给他一些刺激。你当然不会拒绝，沉醉在他令人血脉贲张的呜咽里。

最后几下冲刺稍微有点麻烦，你想要加快速度和力度，但是Max身上板结起来的油脂让你握不住他的腰胯。他的肩膀。你把目标落在那儿。决定很明智，变换体位带给你新的视角，让你的视线集中在Max的脸上，他咬着嘴唇或者咬紧牙关，皱紧眉头，莫名其妙地执着着想要压抑哭泣和呻吟，然后绷紧的肌肉总要有放松的时刻，在某个瞬间没能咽下破碎的呜咽，绵长的哀鸣伴随更多的眼泪汗水，有点涣散的棕色瞳孔倒映着战栗。

那是你的影子吗？你看得着迷，想要看得更清楚一点，在射精的时候俯下身去。直到还没有完全愈合的脖子上的伤口传来痛感提醒了你。你又忘记了。不对、那不是碰到了、痛得过头了、那是——

7

止住血了。

要怎么说呢？你又从楼梯上摔下去，还弄破了同一个地方？还是你自己手欠，洗澡的时候又不小心抠开了？后者听上去比较有说服力一点。

你从卫生间出来，Max干呕的声音已经变得嘶哑。你走进卧室，看到他脸颊周遭湿透的床单，混着一点点红色和微量溶解的肉泥。他快要把胆汁吐出来了，可是这有什么用呢？“过了这么长时间，消化早就开始了，你吐不干净的。”你走过去，揉了揉他的头发。“把我的肉吐出来了？那倒是无所谓，上次你就吃进去了不是吗？”

Max没有理你，还在执意试图从嗓子里把早餐呕出来。真犟啊。你无奈地先去收拾东西。今天又搞得很凌乱，整理要费上一番功夫，但是，并没有再漏尿了不是吗？你的措施还是卓有成效的。而且相信今天之后，你就很少会需要擦床垫了。

洗衣间机器的轰鸣遮蔽了外界的噪音，不知道Max什么时候放弃了挣扎，等你把洗完的衣服放进烘干机的时候，在机器停摆的空档已经听不见他的哀嚎了。你开了快烘，再次走进卧室，他终于停下了，瘫软在床上，无神地，虚弱地凝视头顶的虚空。 陷在床铺里的一滩，新染过的金发湿漉漉地黏着头皮。他比你捡到他的时候更胖，肥肉混着房间里残留的培根的香气，仿佛油脂真的溢出来了似的，看上去快要死掉了。

你把他散乱的刘海拨上去。“其实你这时候咬我，我还挺高兴的，Lord先生。要我自己在身上开个足够大到能取肉的伤口，我还是有点下不去手的。而且，没有烹饪过真的很难吃对不对，又腥，肌肉组织又嚼不烂。”你让那些湿透的新鲜的金色穿过你的手指。“但是这样一来，我们都吃掉了对方的一部分，又吃了自己的一部分，是不是就有点像交杯酒了？我觉得这个仪式还是很能让人产生羁绊的，我现在就感觉，好像，你我在逐渐成为一体一样。”你觉得有点对不起他，用发酸的肉对等了他的 **美味** 的奉献，你觉得自己应该更多赞美一下他。“和你这样完美的人成为一体感觉很好 。”你亲了亲他的脸颊，他放任了你的动作，完全没有要咬你的意思。

非常好。你端着餐盘下楼，再次路过你的展示柜，你过去的荣誉一个不落整齐地摆着。柜子前的一小片地板是重新拼接的，因为木工的手艺很好，所以完全看不出不对。

你把餐盘放进水池，在干净整洁的高脚凳上坐下，胳膊撑着光滑的料理台，盯着刀架思索下一次尝试的目标。也许下次你可试试肉酱意面。

不管怎样，一切事情又逐渐回到正轨了。

完美。 

【END】


End file.
